villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 13
Android 13 is the thirteenth android designed by Dr. Gero and the main antagonist of the Dragon Ball Z film Super Android 13!. He also appears as a playable character in various video games with some having him serve as a boss. He was voiced by Chuck Huber. History Android 13 was created by a super computer that Gero had left behind to finish 13, Android 14, and Android 15 He was finished after Android 14 and 15, who had already engaged Goku and his allies. Upon his arrival, 13 engaged Goku, while Trunks and Vegeta battled 14 and 15. Eventually the two androids met their end at the hands of the two, upon their transformation into Super Saiyans. However this worked in 13's favor as he proceeded to absorb components from the destroyed androids and became Super Android 13. Vegeta was the first to attempt to fight the new super android, but found himself easily beaten by Super 13. Goku, Future Trunks, and Piccolo were the next to attempt to fight him, only to find themselves all defeated. Goku was forced to gather energy for a Spirit Bomb, while Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo distracted Super 13. While gathering energy, Goku enhanced the process by transforming into a Super Saiyan. He then absorbed some of the energy from the Spirit Bomb and when Super 13 lunged at Goku, the Saiyan punched him into the depths of the Spirit Bomb, destroying him. Personality Though he does not have much personality in the Japanese version, the Funimation dub explores Android 13's character more. In the Japanese dub, he is serious and only concentrates on the task of destroying Goku. In the English dub, 13 acts like more of a southern hick (Trunks even refers to him as a "Red Ribbon redneck" at one point). He speaks with a southern accent and almost never refers to Goku by name, calling him "city boy", "son", or "boy". In the English dub, 13's psyche is explored slightly and even his humanity, when he talks to Trunks about how the free-will of humans have caused war, segregation, and hatred which may explain his hatred of them. Android 13 appears emotionless to the point of not even caring when Androids 14 and 15 were killed. He also is pretty sadistic as he is shown dragging out his attempted murder of Goku even after his fusion made him more powerful than him. Overall, while 13 never shows much of a personality, his ruthless apporch made him one of the most ruthless Andriods the Z-Fighters ever fought. In some of his video game quotes, 13 seems to show little regard for his fellow Andriods. For example, he threatens to kill Dr. Gero if he interferes in his goals. On the other hand, since the clash quotes between some of the fighters a non-canon, one could say that he remains loyal to his creator. Powers Android 13 has superhuman abilities, as well as endless stamina and energy since he is a machine. Also his energy cannot be detected, unlike most of the other characters. 13 can use energy to fly and fire energy blasts and has a signature attack called S.S. Deadly Bomber, which is a powerful crimson pink energy ball with a smaller sphere in the center which, as stated by 13, is able to reduce half of Earth to dust. 13 can also fuse with components from 14 and 15 to enter his super form, increasing his power dramatically. Even without the fusion, 13 can give Goku a run for his money and even surpass as Goku could barely even keep up with him while they were fighting. This means 13 can at the very least destroy a planet while in base. Enemies *Future Trunks *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo Techniques Android Barrier A powerful Ki Barrier used by Red Ribbon Androids. S.S. Deadly Bomber Android #13's signature attack. Android 13 generates a giant spiraling, crimson-pink energy ball with a reddish-pink sphere in the middle that homes in on his opponent. Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber A much stronger version of the original attack used by Super Android #13. S.S Death Hammer Super Android #13 grabs the opponent by their neck and throws them away. Then, he runs after the opponent and attacks them with a heavy barrage of punches before punching them away and firing a Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Deadly Assault A brutal assault of punches that ends with a red Energy Sphere fired at the target. Silent Assassin 13 Android 13 punches the opponent, grabs them by the leg and throws them away. Then, he punches the opponent in the stomach, hits them on the ground with an elbow and finally kicks them, throwing the opponent away. Abyss Impact A counterattack where Super Android #13 is unfazed by a punch from the opponent and grabs the opponent by their arms and slams them into the ground. Then, he puts his hand over the stunned opponent and blasts them with a red energy blast, point-blank, inflicting a great amount of damage. Android 13 referred to this attack as the "Dive of Death." Video Game Appearance Android 13 made his first playable appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He also appears in the following installment of the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Each of these games allow the Android's fused "Super Android 13" transformation to be played. Android 13 says a number of things to his fellow androids before fighting them in those games, such as: *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Android 13 is playable with his cap, but in the movie, he only has it on for a very brief time. *When fighting Dr. Gero (Android 20), 13 will say "I won't let anyone interfere, not even you", and Dr. Gero's response is "You're a defective unit, I should just destroy you." *When fighting Android 16, 16 will say "You Are Not Cool", and Android 13's responds with "Then fight me and we'll find who's good enough for the job." *When fighting Android 17, 17 will say "You're a bit outdated, you're starting to collect dust", and Android 13's responds "Hey, you respect your elders, boy" (he also says this to Android 18, despite her being female). Android 13 also appears alongside his his comrades Android 14 and Android 15 in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 and Dragon Ball Heroes. Gallery Misc Folder (271).jpg|Andoid #13 upon assuming his new upgrade 7325_render_Gokulancien85.jpg|Super Android #13 art for Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Android_13.jpg maxresdefault7568.jpg|Super Android #13's menacing glare Super_androide_13_by_feeh05051995-d5tbo5a.jpg android 13 v.jpg~original.jpg|Super Android #13 punches Goku in the testicles. android 13 r73plvo1_500.gif|Piccolo fruitlessly attacks Super Android #13. 1205639363_f.jpg 13 Dies.JPG|Super Android #13 dies at the hands of Goku's Spirit Bomb. Super_Android_13.png Trivia *13 is the only android to have the Red Ribbon Army insignia in two places on his clothing, one on his cap and another on his vest, while other androids just have one. *There is a scene in the original version of the movie where 13 punches Goku in the groin, this is edited out in the English version. *In his super form, Android 13's hair resembles Vegeta's. *Even though 13, 14, and 15 were never seen in the manga, they are mentioned in a section called "Android A-B-C's" to be close to the android concept. *Super 13 tried to break Vegeta's back similar to how Bane breaks Batman's back but was stopped by Trunks. *Android 13's way of dressing resembles that of an American redneck truck driver. *He is the only purely synthetic android capable of fusion. *In the Polish version dubs, Goku says that Super Android 13 has a hairdo similar to that of Super Saiyans. *Androids 13 and 17 share a dub voice actor (Chuck Huber). *In the original Japanese version, Super Android 13 was voiced by the late Kazuyuki Sogabe, who would later go on to voice Dr. Myuu in the Original Japanese dub of Dragon Ball GT. *Super Android 13 form shares many similarities between Broly: such as his eyes design - with disappearing and becoming blank A larger than normal size. Both also have a lust for violence and fighting. Both have a deep hatred for Goku, a larger than average physique, both Broly and Super Android 13 have called Goku's name in anger and in their enraged states while in their respective forms, although Broly announces Goku's Saiyan name (Kakarot) while Super Android 13 announces his earthling name (Son Goku). Additionally, Android 13 also shares a similar obsession to kill mindlessly Goku. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creation Category:Nameless Category:Misanthropes Category:Movie Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Titular Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Genderless Category:Supervillains Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Scapegoat Category:Abusers Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Opportunists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Manga Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Minion Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable